zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Beige (Rainbow Rockstar)
Names English: Beige : German: Beige : Portuguese (Brazil): Asinha de Açucar Wing Media Appearances Toy Variants Common Beige Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Beige * Hair Colour: Pink/yellow/green/blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Gold star surrounded by spots Beige was released as part of the Year 2 (1989-1990) Rainbow Rockstar Set. * A blue ribbon Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story On a cool rainy morning Beige was ready for excitement. "I want to have some fun today!" he shouted to the dark giant rain clouds. Stamping his paw impatiently on the ground, he pleaded, "Send me on a secret rainbow journey!" The clouds opened and a multi-colored beam of light swooped down to lift him up into the sky! Traveling in the beautiful light, Beige's rainbow-colored hair stretched out behind him like the tail of a shooting star. The light carried him on a special adventure to a land of enchantment and magic! "Hi, Ho my brightly colored beauty!" shouted the Milky Way. Beige winked at a comet and laughed with the man in the moon. By evening he was home again. "This has been a very exciting day indeed!" he thought as he gazed up at the sky. Twinkling down the stars whispered, "Come back again, Beige!" Plush Beige Accessories * Purple shooting star brush (with hole) Retro Beige * Original 1989 Collection 1: Coffee, Gold, and Beige (retro re-issue) Brazilian Beige * Firefly Pose He is beige with rainbow hair, blue eyes and a metalic golden star as symbol. He is a little smaller than his US counterpart (Brazilian hamsters are all a little smaller than US ones) and was produced in Brazil, by Estrela in 1991. His brazilian name is Asinha de Açucar (Suggar´s Wing) and he came with an orange comb and an orange sun necklace. French Beige There are 2 known variants of French Beige. French Beige Variant I * looks similar to US Beige, except with a yellow, non-glittery symbol. French Beige Variant II * white with dark purple hair with a white streak in the hair and has yellow, non-glittery symbol. German Beige Beige's German name was Beige. * Surprise Pose * paws marked "1991 Cepia LLC, Hong Kong." German Beige does not have a glittery symbol, but some versions of him have a metallic gold painted symbol while other versions have a non-metallic yellow painted symbol. Greek Beige * Firefly Pose Greek Beige stands in same pose as his US counterpart, he is a beige rockstar with a large glitter golden star as symbol, rainbow hair. He came with a brush and a sun necklace (brush shape and brush/ribbon colors could vary). His name was Bez (Beige). Greek Beige Backcard Story: Bez Once upon a time, in the magical land of hamsters, beautiful Little Princess and her little bird lived in Castle of the sky. The Castle of the sky had the vivid color of pink roses, and its towers were deep blue, like the sky in springtime. When Little Princess celebrated her "Nameday" her little bird gave orders for all the gates of the Castle to open widely, for the bridge to lower to the ground and for the trumpets to announce the Celebration. The news would spread immediately to the corners of the Earth. And then, the Fairytale Hamsters along with the Star Hamsters would put on their very best outfits, would brush their short fur nicely and, shining of beauty and grace, they would come to the Castle of the Sky to honor pretty Little Princess. Star Hamsters adorned the celebration with their dazzling looks while incomparably graceful, Fairytale Hamsters added splendor to the event. Kováltio (Cobalt) put sunbeams on his hair, stars adorned Fuschia (Fuscia), and Grothiá (Punch) went to the celebration with her marvelous rainbow hair floating while she ran over the grass. Asvestos (Lime), the most caressing of all Star Hamsters, having his pretty musical notes on, went to the event accompanied by fabulous Ládi (Oil). The faster of all Hamsters, Chrysós (Gold), always arrived first, contrary to Kókkinos (Scarlet) who was usually late. Kafés (Coffee) would bring her shining colors to bright up the celebration, whereas Bez (Beige) and Kováltio (Cobalt) would keep everyone laughing, with their freshness, friendly and good mood. Italian Beige Beige's Italian name is Beige and she is stated to be a female hamster. There are two variations of Italian Beige. All of them stands in same pose as US Beige and all have blue eyes. Italian Biege Variant I * normal rainbow hair Italian Beige Variant II * tropical rainbow hair (2e edition rainbow rockstars) Mexican Beige Peruvian Beige Variant I Variant II * Purple curly hair South African Venezuelan Beige there are several variants known so far. Venezuelan Beige Variant I * white with yellow hair and red symbol Venezuelan Beige Variant II * white with light blonde hair and blue symbol. Came with orange brush and light yellow sun necklace. Venezuelan Beige Variant III * White with yellow hair and blue symbol. Came with orange brush and light yellow sun necklace. Venezuelan Beige Variant IV * white with light blonde hair and orange symbol Venezuelan Beige Variant V * yellow with coral hair and navy blue symbol Venezuelan Beige Variant VI * coral body with yellow hair and blue symbol and comes with blue brush and white sun necklace. Merchandise Beige Intercom Phones Highlighters Category:Pages with broken file links Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Tan Hamsters Category:G1 Rainbow Rockstars Category:Year Two (1989-1990)